The purpose of this proposal is to request funds to support a one day satellite symposium entitled "Nicotine: Potential therapies and possible pitfalls" to the 2004 International Behavioral Neuroscience Society (IBNS) Conference in Key West, FL. The dates for this meeting are from June 16th to June 20th, 2004. The recent and exciting developments in nicotine research represent a specific need for this symposium. Although there have been several other symposia focused on nicotine over the past few years, most of these have focused on a specific research area, such as nicotine as an addictive drug or on its effects relative to a specific behavioral disorder or neurodegenerative disease. The proposed symposium is designed to convene experts from across the diverse areas of nicotine research to identify nicotine's therapeutic potential, the possible pitfalls of utilizing nicotine as a therapeutic agent, and potential mechanisms of action. A primary goal for this meeting is to encourage discussion amongst scientists from diverse research backgrounds and with wide-ranging interests that can reveal commonalities of approach regarding nicotine as a potential therapy, as well as the positive and negative consequences of nicotine administration in a variety of behavioral, cognitive and neurological research models. However, because nicotine is a psychostimulant, the psychoactive ingredient in tobacco and believed to be the primary ingredient responsible for nicotine addiction, there are obvious potential pitfalls to using nicotine as a therapeutic agent. On the other hand, nicotine and agonists to the acetylcholinergic nicotinic receptor have been shown to eliminate anxiety when given at low doses, enhance cognition, and to significantly reduce, or even eliminate cognitive deficits produced by brain injury and sensory deficits in schizophrenics. Nicotine also increases neurotrophic factor expression and this effect of the drug may have an important role in neuroprotection in neurodegenerative disorders such as Alzheimer's and Parkinson's disease. Therefore, several topics across this field will be covered, including underlying mechanisms of nicotine addiction, the role of the nicotinic receptor in behavior and neuroprotection, nicotine's potential therapeutic effects in Alzheimer's and Parkinson's disease, nicotine's role in anxiety, and it's effects on behavior in schizophrenia and brain trauma in animal models as well as humans. The symposium is also designed to bring together a group of scientists at all career levels including graduate students, post-doctoral fellows, assistant, associate, and full professors. In doing this we hope to provide a stimulating environment for the more senior researchers and a nurturing environment for the more junior participants. Additionally, the scientific background of these scientists is also very diverse. The research disciplines of the invitees to the symposium range from molecular neuroscience to behavioral neuroscience and neurology that also work with a variety of species, ranging from rodent to primate to human. Although speakers and session leaders will provide an introduction suited for the less acquainted attendee, presentations will be geared to late-breaking, novel and often unpublished findings to bring as many people to the forefront of the field as possible. In addition to the organizers, eleven scientists have accepted invitations to this symposium, and each will present their latest research in a 30-minute talk. Additionally, we plan a final roundtable discussion with all speakers to discuss the commonalities of the positive effects, underlying mechanisms, and adverse effects of nicotine as a potential therapy.